


Study Session

by CallaLily000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cancer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but its mostly fluff, little bit of angst comes out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaLily000/pseuds/CallaLily000
Summary: Hajime is desperately trying to find a resolution to the slow burn romance that’s driving him insane. Nagito is not very helpful, until he is. And then he’s not again.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually part of a longer fic I’m writing, but I decided to post this bit I had finished for Nagito’s birthday. I’ll delete this when I start actually uploading that fic. 
> 
> Until then, enjoy.

Hajime sat at the desk and looked over the assignment again. He considered asking Nagito for help, he was always much better at this stuff than Hajime was. But faced with the thick tension in the air, he hesitated.

It had been weeks since the midterm party, where Nagito had to escort a blackout drunk Hajime back to his dorm. Hajime’s memories of that night were hazy, but if he said even half of the shit he had vague memories of saying, he was screwed. He had avoided being alone with Nagito since, and if Nagito noticed he hadn’t said anything.

Today was the day that ended though. On Thursdays Hajime, Nagito and Fuyuhiko all got together to study. That would have been fine, but with what had happened with Peko, Fuyuhiko had bailed, and Hajime didn’t have the nerve to cancel. That would be admitting that something had changed.

So here he was, in Nagito’s dorm room. Just the two of them.

Hajime cast a quick glance back at where Nagito was sitting on the other side of the room, to see that he was still staring at him. Nagito had finished the assignment they were working on a few minutes ago, and he had been staring absently at Hajime ever since, with his face resting in his palm.

That was pretty normal behavior for Nagito, but that didn’t help calm Hajime’s nerves. He tried to focus his attention on the paper in front of him, but he was suddenly having a hard time reading the words on it. He forced himself not to turn around again, but he could still feel Nagito’s eyes on him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity had passed, Hajime knew he had to do something, anything to change the current status quo.

He forced himself to halfway turn in his chair towards Nagito, trying to make it look as casual as possible. “You enjoying the view?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the last like 10 minutes.”

“Oh…”

Nagito went silent again. He had barely moved. 

Hajime turned back to the desk to grab his drink. He took a sip, if only to give himself something to do.

“Well, you are fairly visually appealing.”

Taking a drink was a bad idea, as it immediately caught in his throat and he started involuntarily coughing as a result. Why was trying to flirt with him always such a bad idea?!

Hajime didn't even have time to begin to recompose himself before Nagito was by his side.

“Hajime! Are you ok?!”

Hajime struggled to stop coughing before forcing himself to speak. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m good.” He looked around at the desk and down at his clothes, where bits of drink were now spattered. “Dammit.” Hajime grabbed some tissues that were on the desk and started dabbing at the splotches.

“Do you need help?”

“No, I got it.” 

Nagito still remained where he was standing, shuffling hesitantly. Hajime cleared his throat. He had already started this, and with a start that bad, it couldn’t possibly get any worse, right?

“You’re, uh, not so bad yourself.” Hajime tried to keep his voice level, while desperately trying to keep the blush off his face.

“What-” Nagito’s eyebrows furrowed before a look of recognition flashed on his face and his expression relaxed. “Oh. So you’ve told me.”

Shit. “Ah. When I was drunk, right?” Hajime vaguely recalled saying something along those lines. Despite his best efforts he could feel heat rising to his face. He turned back to the desk in an effort to hide it. “I never did thank you for that. Bringing me back to my dorm and stuff.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to be of some use to everyone, and that was the only thing I could do.”

Hajime had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at Nagito’s constant need to serve everyone. “But still.” Hajime had just about finished cleaning up the mess that he had made.

So far, all of his attempts to flirt had gone nowhere, only serving to further embarrass himself. He could back out now and go back to pretending that nothing was wrong, or he could go in for another attempt. He hazily recalled something that Nagito had said that night. If he hadn’t hallucinated that, Hajime might actually have a chance here.

Hajime took a deep breath. “I did mean it, you know. I might have been drunk but I did mean it.” It was quiet, but Hajime was surprised at how clear his voice was.

Nagito was silent for a moment. “Did you mean everything you said when you were drunk?”

Hajime turned back to face him. He tried to put some humor back into his voice. “I mean… probably? I don't remember everything I said, but I don’t normally lie when I’m drunk.” It was a dangerous thing to admit, but at this point he might as well.

Nagito furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth formed a small frown. Hajime started to panic thinking he had made a terrible mistake, before Nagito suddenly spoke.

“You have terrible taste.”

Hajime sat in stunned silence for a moment, before breaking out laughing. “Yeah, I guess I do.” He probably shouldn’t be laughing at this, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know what to expect but that certainly wasn’t it.

After a moment, Nagito began laughing as well. Hajime was caught off guard for a moment, as it was a more genuine and warm laugh than Hajime usually sees from him. Even after he stopped laughing, Nagito continued to smile. Hajime’s heart swelled, just as it always did when he saw Nagito smile, even back when they first met.

They continued to stare at each other in silence. Something in Nagito’s expression had changed, as though some of the walls he always had up had come down a bit. Rather than the carefully guarded, polite expression he usually wore, Nagito’s expression was soft and warm. His eyes were filled with a longing that Hajime recognized.

Without even realizing it, Hajime had stood up and was on eye level with Nagito. Fuck it. Hajime leaned in, while his arms reached up and pulled Nagito closer, before pressing his lips to his.

Nagito was a bit startled, before he started to kiss back, to Hajime’s surprise and relief. Hajime's lips parted, encouraging Nagito to do the same. He tasted better than Hajime could ever imagine. He desperately deepened the kiss, and Nagito was quick to reciprocate the hunger.

Suddenly, Nagito pulled back. On his face was something like alarm. "You need to go."

Hajime was disoriented from the kiss being cut off so soon, and his entire being wanted more. "What? What are you talking about?"

Nagito turned his back to him, and grabbed Hajime's jacket off his desk chair and threw it back to him. His voice was hard. "You need to leave. Right now." He refused to look Hajime in the eyes.

"Wha-" Hajime stammered for something to say. "What is this about? If you don't like me, why did you…"

"It's not-" Nagito looked him in the eyes for the first time since they parted. "You deserve far better than me."

"What?" 

Nagito went back to avoiding his gaze. "So you need to leave, right now, and forget all about me."

Hajime could feel anger replace the confusion and bubble under the surface. "I can't just do that-"

Nagito continued on, ignoring what Hajime was saying. "You need to forget all about me, and find someone else."

"There is no one else!" Hajime finally yelled, his anger coming to the forefront. "I don't want anybody else, I just want you!"

Nagito remained calm. "You deserve better than me."

"That isn't for you to decide!" Hajime's took a deep breath and the more rational part of his brain started to take over again. "Look, if you don't like me that way, fine, just don't give me, whatever the hell this is. And I don't know how you could even say that after-"

"Hajime, I'm dying."

Hajime's brain came to a screeching halt. "What? You're lying."

"I'm not. I was diagnosed with stage 4 terminal lymphoma cancer. My doctors gave me an estimate of about 9 months left to live. That was almost 4 years ago now."

Hajime's brain struggled to kick back into gear. “4 years?! Why have I never heard about this?! Does anyone know about this?!”

"My doctors know about it.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Well, I don’t exactly have any family or any friends.”

“Then what the fuck am I?!”

Nagito just shrugged. In an ironic twist, it was a question Hajime had asked himself multiple times over the last couple of weeks, but he had thought that they were at least friends. But being faced with Nagito’s apparent apathy was maddening.

“So what? You were given 9 months to live 4 years ago? But you’re still dying.” Hajime was starting to sound hysterical, but he couldn’t help it.

Nagito shrugged again. “What can I say, I’m lucky. But I’m not that lucky. My condition has been slowly but steadily deteriorating, it’s just been slower than my doctors anticipated.” Nagito paused for a moment. "But if I’m being honest, a part of me wasn’t sure if anything could kill me. For me to get luck that bad, it would have to be preceded by incredibly good luck.” His voice became softer. “But, I’ve been thinking. Meeting you may be the single luckiest moment of my life, and that might just be enough to finally kill me."

Hajime couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to. "W-what do you…? That’s ridiculous…"

Nagito's voice was hard again. "But that's how it is, so you just need to forget about me-"

"I can't! I can't just forget about you! I just can't, not anymore, not when I'm already in love with you." Nagito's eyes widened slightly, but before he could say anything Hajime continued. "I can't just forget about you and move on, not when you're still right here." Tears welled up and Hajime's vision started to become blurry. "And if you're not lying, and you do die, then I'll move on, but until then, I can't. Not when you're still here." Hajime felt a tear roll down his cheek, followed by another. "So if you can tell me honestly that you don't want this, I'll leave. But if you can't, I'm not leaving."

Nagito approached him slowly, his expression soft. When he was close enough, Nagito reached up and cupped Hajime's face, brushing a tear off his cheek with his thumb.

Nagito's voice was low but clear. "You really are going to kill me, you know that?"

Hajime opened his mouth to respond but before he could, Nagito pressed his mouth onto Hajime's. Suddenly, he could taste him again and his mind instantly clouded. With a renewed hunger, he pulled Nagito into him and lost himself in his embrace.

Together, they wandered over to the corner of the room, during which Hajime removed Nagito's jacket and Nagito loosen and removed Hajime's tie. Hajime's hands found their way under Nagito's shirt, and their kiss broke for just long enough for Hajime to remove it and cast it aside. Finally they collapsed on Nagito's bed.

***

When Hajime woke up, Nagito was curled into him in his arms. Memories of the night before flooded into his mind, along with several crashing waves of complicated emotions. Hajime pushed all of the negative emotions out, leaving just the positive ones so he could savor this moment. 

Hajime spent a moment studying Nagito's sleeping face before reaching his hand up and brushing it through his hair. With the new movement, Nagito's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Hajime partially sat up, propping his head up with his arm. "Good morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Good morning." Nagito slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "So, have you reconsidered?"

"Reconsidered what?"

Nagito motioned to the two of them laying in the bed. "This."

Hajime stifled a sigh. "I have thought about it, but my answer hasn't changed, and it's not going to."

Nagito looked unconvinced.

This time, Hajime didn't stifle the sigh. "Look, I like you a lot Nagito, and I'm not going to accept something like that as an excuse not to be with you. In fact, it just makes me want to be with you even more."

The look on Nagito's face became almost playful. "I thought you said you love me."

Hajime felt his face heat up as he remembered that he had, in fact, said that. Hajime completely sat up, unable to look Nagito in the eyes. "Ok yeah, so… maybe I do."

Hajime could hear Nagito sit up before he felt his arms wrap around his waist. Nagito placed his head over Hajime's shoulder and pressed his face into his neck. "I love you too, Hajime."

Hajime felt his heart soar with the words. With Nagito's arms still around him, he turned around to face him, and gently pressed his lips onto his. Together they fell back on the bed.

***

After all of Hajime's classes were done for the day, he headed to the Hanamura Bar. As he approached the usual spot upstairs, he was grateful to see that only Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko were there so far. That made things easier.

The two of them greeted Hajime as he sat down. He took a deep breath before he started. "So, I have something that I need to tell you guys." As much as wished it wasn't, Hajime could feel his face heating up.

Both of them must have noticed, but while Fuyuhiko just raised an eyebrow inquisitively, Kazuichi grinned. "Oh, I bet I know what this is about! I recognize that morning-after glow! So, who's the lucky girl?"

Hajime felt his face heat up even more. "Guy, actually."

"Oh right, I forgot you're bi. So, who is it?"

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. "Na-Nagito." He managed to stammer out quietly.

Kazuichi opened his mouth to say something but Fuyuhiko beat him to it. "Are you fucking serious? That guy is insane, you know that right? He literally blew up half the gym and drugged the principal. Multiple times."

Kazuichi looked back at Fuyuhiko, shocked. "Holy shit, seriously?"

Hajime continued to avoid Fuyuhiko's steel gaze, and muttered, "Yeah, somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Kazuichi looked between the two of them. "Well, criminal arson aside, this doesn't really surprise me. The two of them have been making eyes at each other for weeks now."

Fuyuhiko rubbed his face. "Goddammit, Hinata, does the phrase 'don't stick your dick in crazy' not mean anything to you?"

"Well, it's a little late for that now."

"Thanks, that was really the mental image I needed right now."

"No problem, man."

Kazuichi stood up. "So, on that note, I'm gonna go down and get a drink, anyone want anything?"

After they both said no, Kazuichi left to go downstairs. Fuyuhiko looked like he was about to get into another round of lecturing, but he stopped when he saw the look on Hajime's face.

Hajime took a deep breath. "Hey Fuyuhiko, did you know that Nagito has cancer?"

A moment passed. "Holy shit, are you serious?" He paused to study the look on Hajime's face. "No, I didn't. This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Well, he does, apparently. Terminal stage 4 lymphoma. He was diagnosed with it just before entering high school. They told him he had about 9 months left to live."

"Shit, how the hell is he still alive?" Hajime only managed a half shrug. When he saw he wasn't going to say anything, Fuyuhiko continued. "Well, that does explain some things. When we first started high school, his hair wasn't white. It looked like it was starting to turn white, but most of it was still like a light brown. And it wasn't just his hair. As the years went on, he got paler and thinner, too. I figured that he had some kind of illness, I just didn't know what."

"Well, apparently it was cancer. Among other things."

Fuyuhiko lifted an eyebrow. "Among other things?"

"Yeah, he showed me some of his medical records and… well, it's not great. The long story short is that apparently my boyfriend can up and die at any moment." Hajime's eyes burned and it took all of his will power to keep a straight face.

Fuyuhiko was silent for a moment. "So, why are you dating him again?"

Hajime lifted his arms in exhausted exacerbation. "Because I like him? I like him a lot. And because I'd rather be with him and hope that he doesn't end up dying on me. His doctors think that it might go into remission soon, so there's that."

"And if it doesn't? What are you gonna do if he does die on you?"

Hajime sighed. "Well then, I guess a part of me will die with him, and then… I'll just move on with my life. Eventually."

Silence. "Geez, how hard did you fall for him?"

"Very."

"Yeah, it sounds like it hurt."

"It did." Hajime restlessly brushed his hand through his hair. "I think I'll be fine, it's just a lot to take in all at once, you know? And I don't want him to see how much this fucked me up. He told me all of this in an effort to convince me not to date him."

"Honestly, I don't think I blame him."

Hajime sighed. "I just wish that he had told me about this sooner."

"Maybe that way you wouldn't have fallen for him?"

Hajime thought about that for a moment. "No, I think I still would have. But I wouldn't have been blindsided like this at least."

They sat in silence for a bit longer, before Kazuichi finally came back up the stairs.

"Alright, what did I- holy shit, Hajime are you ok?"

Apparently he wasn't doing as good of a job of keeping a straight face as he thought. "Yeah, I'm-"

"Apparently Komaeda has cancer."

"Fuyuhiko!" Hajime looked incredulously at him.

"Holy shit, seriously?" Kazuichi sat back down on the couch.

"Yup, he's apparently had terminal fucking cancer for the last four fucking years and could die at any moment."

"Oh yeah, just tell everyone about his private medical history." Hajime rubbed his face.

"Holy shit." Kazuichi looked back at Hajime with pity. "That sucks, dude."

Hajime sighed. "Yeah, yeah it does. But I'm serious, I need you guys to not tell him about this."

"Tell who about what?"

All three of them started as none of them had heard Nagito's quiet approach. They all stared in silence as he gracefully walked over and placed himself next to Hajime.

Kazuichi was the first one to break the silence.

"Dude, you have cancer?"

Hajime and Fuyuhiko immediately rounded on Kazuichi.

"Kazuichi, the fuck!"

"Dude, seriously?"

Hajime felt his face heat up as pointedly avoided looking at Nagito, but he could feel Nagito turn to look at him.

"So, exactly how many people did you tell about this?"

Hajime forced himself to turn towards Nagito, but he still couldn't look him in the eyes. "Just these two. Well, technically I didn't even tell Kazuichi. I just told Fuyuhiko then he told Kazuichi." Hajime shot a glare over to Fuyuhiko, who simply shrugged in response. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to tell a bunch of people without talking to you about it first."

"Well, it's not like I was keeping it a secret. I just didn't feel the need to bring it up."

Fuyuhiko raised his arms in exasperation. "Who doesn't tell people that they have terminal cancer?!"

Nagito just shrugged. "Well, maybe it's a good thing you know, because now you can help convince Hajime to break up with me."

Hajime rounded on him. "No, you are seriously not doing this right now."

"But I'm serious, you have enough to deal with without worrying about me all-"

Hajime had just about heard enough, so he pulled Nagito closer and pressed his mouth to his just to get him to shut up.

It apparently worked, because when Hajime pulled back, Nagito was stunned silent and Hajime could swear that he saw a blush dust his cheeks.

"I've already made my decision about this and there's nothing that you or anyone else can say to convince me otherwise. Now if you start talking like that again I'll duct tape your mouth shut."

Nagito seemed to recover a bit. "I think I could be into that."

Hajime rolled his eyes and tried not to blush. "Jesus Christ."

"Did I just see you two kiss?"

Once again, Hajime, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko started at the sudden appearance of another one of their friends.

Nagito simply looked behind the couch and smiled at the person that approached. "Hello, Chiaki."

"Hi, Nagito." Then she turned her full attention to Hajime. "Hajime?" Her voice was stern.

Fuyuhiko was the first to recover. "Yeah, they're a thing now, apparently."

Chiaki looked around at all of them before settling her gaze at Hajime again. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Hajime internally winced at her hurt tone. "Look, this literally just happened yesterday, give me a break."

Chiaki pouted. "Fine, but you need to tell me about it later."

"Will do."

“Hey guys!” Suddenly, a very loud and familiar voice rushed up the stairs. “Have you guys tried the day’s special pie? Teruteru really outdid himself today!” Akane was carrying an armful of plates filled with presumably the pie in question, among other foods. But Hajime doubted that she was planning to share.

Hajime couldn’t help but sigh. “Akane, you say that everyday.”

“Well, that’s because he always does.” Akane came crashing down sitting between Nagito and Hajime, completely disrupting the current mood, and continued to stuff her face with the food she had brought up. After a moment she seemed to register the faces everyone was making at her. “What’s up?”

“Hajime and Nagito are dating now.” Chiaki stated it just as easily as Fuyuhiko had a couple minutes ago.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Akane spoke through mouthfuls of food.

“Yeah, so maybe you shouldn’t sit in between them right now?” Fuyuhiko demonstrated his lack of patience for Akane’s antics.

“Oh, yeah sure.” Akane got up off the couch, dragging Nagito up by his arm along with her. Before either of them could react, she casually tossed him to the side at Hajime and then sat down where Nagito had just been.

Hajime had to practically catch Nagito as he fell almost in his lap. Nagito looked about as disheveled as Hajime felt at the sudden change, and Hajime had to keep himself from blushing at the sudden contact. The two of them only just barely had enough time to resituate before the next group came up the stairs, and thanks to Akane’s presence they were now much closer together.

Hajime could easily hear Nekomaru’s booming voice and Gundham’s boisterous exclamations, but he could also hear Sonia’s more subtle tones along with the boys’.

Akane was the first to react as they emerged at the top of the stairs. “Oh, Nekomaru! Have you tried the pie of the day?”

“I have, and I brought you an extra slice.” He set another plate down next to Akane’s already large pile of food.

Akane excitedly gasped at the new addition. “You’re the best!” She then immediately dug into the new piece.

Suddenly, Sonia gasped and Hajime realized too late that he still had his arm around Nagito. “Are you two..?” When neither of them reacted, she turned to Chiaki for confirmation, who simply nodded. Sonia’s face lit up. “Oh my! This is wonderful! I’m so happy for both of you!”

“What is the reason for your euphoria, my dark queen?”

“Hajime and Nagito are dating!”

“Oh, congratulations to the both of you for your newly formed union.”

Nagito didn’t miss a beat. “Thank you, Gundham.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks.”

Suddenly Nekomaru was standing next to the couch at Hajime’s other side. He clapped a hand hard onto Hajime’s shoulder. “Yeah, good for you guys!”

Hajime felt like he was very quickly losing control of the narrative. There were six people here who all knew that they were dating now and he had only personally told two of them. So, when Ibuki and Baku came up the stairs next, Hajime resolved to be the one to tell them.

Sonia rushed over to them. “Ibuki! Hajime and Nagito are dating!”

Ibuki gasped. “They are? Hell yeah!”

So much for that plan. He shouldn’t even try to convince himself he has any semblance of control when it comes to these people.

To further demonstrate that point, Ibuki came over to tackle hug both of them before they could react. "It's about time! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Nagito laughed. "Thank you." Hajime muttered out a thanks as well.

Hajime started to wonder when the rest of their group would show up, when he heard more familiar voices from downstairs, and Mahiru and Hiyoko emerged at the top of the stairs.

Ibuki was the first to greet them. “Hey guys, you’re finally here! Where’s Mikan, is she with you?”

Mahiru gave her a soft smile and looked down the stairs. “Oh, she’s coming. But we had to pick someone up on the way.” 

“Who…?” Ibuki cocked her head before she let out a gasp as she looked down the stairs.

It wasn’t long before Hajime saw what her reaction was for, as Mikan came up the stairs, helping a woman with silver braids up the stairs. Hajime’s gazed immediately drifted over to Fuyuhiko, who had already stood up out of his chair.

“Peko…” His voice was soft, but it was easy to hear as the entire room had gone quite. Fuyuhiko wasted no time as he rushed over to Peko, his voice filled with concern. “Are you ok to be here? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Peko simply nodded. “I’m fine. The doctors’ gave me permission to come out for tonight. Especially with Mikan looking out for me.”

Mikan flinched slightly as Fuyuhiko turned his sharp gaze to her, but she began nodding enthusiastically. “Y-yes! I’m going to keep a close eye on her, to make sure that she doesn’t push herself too hard.”

Fuyuhiko looked slowly between the two of them before quietly responding. “Thank you, Mikan.”

“N-no problem!”

Ibuki was the first to descend on them as she enveloped Peko in a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re here! Last week just wasn’t the same without you.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, I’m sure you were all fine without me.”

“No, it’s true! It was way more boring without you!”

Peko laughed as several more of their friends took Ibuki’s lead and surged forward to greet Peko. Hajime’s attention drifted to Fuyuhiko, who had taken a few steps back, but his face was peaceful as he observed the scene.

As everyone finally settled in for the evening, attention was still largely on Peko and Fuyuhiko. Hajime was happy for them, but he was also really grateful to not be the center of attention.

That didn’t last however, as Hiyoko was soon in front of them. “So, you guys are a thing now?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Wow, that’s gay.”

“You’re dating Mahiru??” Hajime’s voice was filled with bewilderment. He should be used to Hiyoko’s antics by now, but he wasn’t.

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

Thankfully, Mahiru was soon at Hiyoko’s side. “C’mon, Hiyoko, leave them alone.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Everyone is here!” A new voice came from the stairs, as the last member of their group emerged from downstairs. “Even Miss Peko!” Teruteru walked over to them in his diner uniform carrying several plates of food.

“Aw hell yeah!” Akane was about to sprint at the new food, but Nekomaru had grabbed the back of her collar before she could get very far.

“Hang on, let everyone else have some first.”

“Aww.” Akane pouted as she sat back down.

As the food was distributed, lively conversation started up in earnest. Ibuki seemed to be excitedly talking to Chiaki about something, who quietly returned her enthusiasm. Kazuichi seemed to be trying to get Sonia’s attention again. Hajime considered stopping him but he really didn’t feel like it. Besides, Fuyuhiko seemed to be reigning him in after he finished intimidating Teruteru away from flirting with Peko.

Amongst the growing commotion, Hajime took Nagito's hand in his. Nagito looked back at him with surprise.

Hajime spoke softly. "Nagito, remember how you said that you hadn't told anyone because you don't have any family or any friends? Well," Hajime looked around at all of their friends that surrounded them. "I don't think that you can say that anymore." He looked back at Nagito. "And if you're gone, I won't be the only one who will miss you. And I... I choose to hope that you'll be ok, even if it's a small chance. So," he took a deep breath. "I want you to promise me, that you'll try to live, at least for all of us, if not for yourself. Ok?"

Nagito looked back at him and gave him the smallest and softest smile he'd ever seen Nagito give. "Alright, I'll try."

Hajime leaned forward, and lightly pressed his lips to Nagito's. When he pulled back, his voice was barely a whisper. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nagito, you get a fic where you try and fail to reject your crush. 
> 
> Yup.


End file.
